


Second meeting

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [5]
Category: NCIS, Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Carrie is pretty happy to work with the NCIS again, and with Agent Dinozzo.





	Second meeting

 

Carrie was happy to hear they would have another case shared with Agent Gibbs’ team. She had good memories of them. Especially DiNozzo. It’s pretty rare men are as good with their mouth as they believe they are; but DiNozzo is even better!

It was a small disappointment to realize he now formed an item with the new member of the team, named McGee, even if she was sincerely happy to see how some shadows in his eyes had disappeared.

When Tony offers a celebration of the case closed, just the three of them, she hesitates. She doesn’t want to feel like an awkward third wheel. Tony insists she isn’t. What decides her is that in her pretty active sex life, she never tried a threesome with two men, only the other combinations.

She doesn’t regret it. Tim is definitely not as fluent in women’s bodies as Tony is, but he’s eager to learn and DiNozzon’s mouth is even better than in her memories. She’s bend over the side of the bed, Tony’s dick nicely filling her and Tim’s mouth is worshipping her breast and yes, she was right to take them on their offer.

New experiences make you grow.


End file.
